1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to selected 3-trihalomethyl-5-ureido-1,2,4-oxadiazole and -1,2,4-thiadiazole compounds and their use as agricultural viricides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various 3,5-disubstituted-1,2,4-oxadiazole and -1,2,4-thiadiazole compounds have been known to possess different types of pesticidal activity such as fungicidal, herbicidal, insecticidal, nematocidal and the like. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,673,203; 3,686,198; 3,822,280; and 3,917,478, which respectively issued to Miller on June 27, 1972; Metzger et al on Aug. 22, 1972, Moser et al on July 2, 1974; and Moser et al on Nov. 4, 1975, disclose various 1,2,4-oxadiazoles and 1,2,4-thiadiazoles which have ureido-substituents in the 5-position of these types of ring compounds. These disclosed 5-ureido compounds differ from the present invention because they either do not have 3-position substituents selected from trichloromethyl or trifluoromethyl (i.e., Miller or Metzger et al) or do not have an unsubstituted urea substituent in the 5-position (i.e., Metzger et al and the two Moser et al patents). Furthermore, none of these four references suggest that the compounds disclosed by them would be useful as agricultural viricides.